Birthday Party
Birthday Party '''is a episode in Kirby 10: Captured. It celebrates Solo28 the Great's birthday. '''NOTE: In no way is Solo evil.' Plot Kirby walks into the next room, and finds himself in a birthday room. Tons of people are there. Birthday banners, presents, balloons, candy machines, and everything you could imagine was all over the place. Kirby overheard a conversation. (???): Dude, did you hear UN called Noah, one of Solo's inventions, an unawesomite? (???): OMGOMG. Taco Man, we have to go beat up UN for that. (Taco Man): Ikr? But after the party. We can't miss the part-eh, kk, Ultimate Upgrade? (UU): Fiiiinnneeeee. Suddenly, a large crowd of instrument players came through the room, and when they were gone, a human walked onto the stage. A voice suddenly echoed from somewhere else. (Voice): Ladys and gentlemen, aliens from space, awesomite's created by Solo himself, I present to you...Solo28! A large boom of claps filled through the room, as people threw confetti and flowers at the human on stage. Kirby's first guess was that he was 'Solo'. Suddenly, Solo's eyes flickered at me. He pointed at me, and gectured for Kirby to come onto the stage. Kirby nodded, and walked up onto the stage. (Solo): ..who..are you? I do not recognize you-from ANYWHERE. (Kirby): Um..im...uh... Ben 10 from a different series that has yet to be released. A farmiliar voice echoed through the crowd. (Farmiliar voice): No your not! Your Kirby. You helped save my earth! Suddenly, Zero walked out from the crowd. (Kirby): Wtfudge? Zero? What're you doing here? (Zero): Obviously celebrating a party you just wrecked. (Kirby): ...right. Sorry. (Zero): ..you look alot younger then you did in my dimension. (Kirby): Well so do you. Anyways, if this is a party, where's the cake? Suddenly, murmurs about cakes spread throughout the crowd, as people looked around to see no cake. (Solo): It's fine. I assume SOME person in this room MUST have a precious cake for an AWESOME person? Nobody moved in the room. (Solo): ...no cake...? Whatever...anybody bring cupcakes? Zero suddenly stood wider up, looking proud, and walked away. He soon came back with a pot full of cupcakes. (Solo): Mmmk. Ima read SQUEE!. (Kirby): Wtfudge is squee? (Solo): OMGOMGOMGOMG HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT SQUEE IS! ELIMINATE HIM! Suddenly, all the eyes of everybody in the room but Kirby's turned red. They all repeated eliminate. (Kirby): FUUUUUU! Suddenly, he was shot by a laser and woke up. He was at the same place, but everything was normal and nobody's eyes were red or anything. He saw cake, and that they were finnally serving it. He suddenly dived forward to it, and stuffed himself with cake. Suddenly, he saw Zero. (Kirby): Dude. I think Solo's insane. (Zero): WHUT? OMGOMOGMOMG HE THINKS SOLO'S INSANE ELMINATE HIM! Suddenly, everybody but Kirby's eyes turned red, and they started repeating the word Eliminate. Kirby screamed, ran to the next room, and locked the door. Category:Kirby 10: Captured Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Roblox Macaroni